


Listen To That Fireplace Roar

by auroreanrave



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Fluff, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Jon Wears A Damn Fine Hat And Nothing Much Else, M/M, Multiple Music References, Sam Is Exasperated and Thrilled, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon suits a Santa hat. And nothing much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To That Fireplace Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Christmas fluff, and a dialogue-only experiment for me. Title comes from 'Baby It's Cold Outside'.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jon? I don’t quite - _Jon_?”

"Hey.”

“Why are you - what is with the hat?”

“It’s festive. Apparently.”

“Okay. And the shirtlessness? Actually the whole ‘naked but for boxers’-ness?”

“Again: festive.”

“Is that  _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ ? Seriously?”

“It  _is_ snowing outside, Sam.”

“And you decided to strip down to your skivvies and a Santa hat. Which, don’t get me wrong, I like - I like very much…”

"So why are you complaining?”

“..it’s just a surprise, that’s all. Is that - do you have a fireplace simulator on your laptop?”

“I’m your boyfriend, Sam. Me being in my ‘skivvies’ should hardly be a surprise. In fact, I can remember a lot of evenings where - “

“Alright, I get the picture! Your sisters might be listening in. Or Robb. Or your mother.”

“Please don’t mention any of them while I’m half naked for your amusement. It pretty much kills the mood.”

“Amusement’s not quite the word I’d use.”

“What then? Entertainment? Enjoyment? Arousal?”

“...okay, I agree. I like the Santa hat.”

“Glad you agree. Now come on. I’ve got that Ella Fitzgerald Christmas album on you like, and you’re done for the holidays, and it’s all cosy and warm in the bed…”

“Your family could come home anytime.”

“But baby…”

“You say ‘’it’s cold outside’ and I will leave right now.”

“...it’s of a lower than normal temperature beyond this room.”

“Nice save.”

“Oh, come on. You live here anyway. Practically.”

“I’m still not over your dad walking in that one time.”

“We covered it well. Well-ish.”

“Not the ideal way to tell your family you’re dating your best friend.”

“Oh, come on, they love you. I think Sansa’s planning our wedding on Pinterest.”

“I’m not wearing white.”

“ _I_ might.”

“You gonna make a ‘snow’ joke?”

“That’s  _snow joke_ , Sam.”

“...okay, I’m gonna leave now, while I can still get the car out of your driveway.”

“No no no, come on. Stay. See. The bed’s so warm.”

“It  _is_ really nice and warm. I can take my own scarf off, thank you.”

“There you go. Come on… we can just relax. Listen to the music.”

“I  _do_ love this song.”

“I know you do. I’m an amazing boyfriend, admit it.”

“Never said anything to the contrary. You got that nice hot chocolate I like too? God that smells amazing...”

“You’re gonna stay? Really?”

“It’d be silly, really. Going out in a snowstorm like that. Especially when your bed’s so soft and warm.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever. Seriously I love you so much. I’m so lucky.”

“You’ve got my favourite music, my favourite drink, and you’re sat on your bed, shirtless and wearing the most ridiculous Santa hat I’ve ever seen. I’m the lucky one.”

“Well if you keep on shedding your clothes like that, it could be both…”

“If you say ‘we’re both up all night to get lucky’, I promise that I will not wear that Santa hat and nothing else just for you.”

“...I promise I won’t make anymore Daft Punk references. Ever. Keep taking your clothes off, please.”

“Good choice, sleigh boy.”


End file.
